A Close Call for Yamcha!! (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis The three of them fly through the air, and Goku tells Gohan not to fly so much, so he'll still have power to fight. Piccolo asks Goku if he thinks they can honestly win, and Goku says he won't know until he sees for himself. He thinks Goku's carefree, and says he has a bad feeling about this. Goku asks him not to do too much, because if he dies, the dragonballs will disappear too. They then catch up to Kuririn, who says Gohan's gotten big. The four of them soon reach the island nine kilometers southwest of South City, and it's a huge island with a big city full of people. Gohan says they need to lure the artificial humans to another place to fight. Then Kuririn says there's two huge ki on the mountain over there, overlooking the city. On a little plateau on the mountain, Yamcha (who's spiked his hair up) and Tenshinhan, along with Bulma (with short straight hair now) holding a baby. Goku asks what she's doing here, and she says she'll leave once she sees the artificial humans. Kuririn is more concerned with what she's holding, and Gohan thinks her and Yamcha must've gotten married. Yamcha says it's not his kid, they broke up a while ago, and they'll be really surprised to hear whose kid it is. Goku goes up to the baby and tickles it and says, "Your daddy is Vegeta, huh, Trunks." Bulma asks how he knew that, since she didn't tell anyone, so Goku makes the excuse that he just thought that because he resembles Vegeta. But he knew his name, too, so Goku says he must be psychic. Piccolo says this isn't the time to chat, and asks where Vegeta is anyway. Bulma doesn't know because they haven't been living together, but he should be coming since he's been training hard. Goku knows he'll come. Tenshinhan says he left Chiaotzu behind. Although he trained for it, he wasn't up for this fight. Gohan asks the time, and Bulma says 9:30. Goku says she should go home now, but Bulma says she hasn't seen the artificial humans yet and won't leave. Some more time passes, and Kuririn asks if they cut off the kid's tail, while Gohan plays around with Trunks. Piccolo says someone's coming, though they're not evil. Gohan wonders if it's Vegeta, but Kuririn says he's evil. A little air car flies in, and Goku says it's Yajirobe, and asks if he came to fight. But he just has some senzu from Karin. Goku is glad, and then Yajirobe gets in his car. He says he ain't stupid like them and doesn't want to die, then leaves. Tenshinhan thinks it's strange that it's past 10, but he feels no trace of the enemy. Yamcha thinks there really are no artificial humans, but Bulma says he said "about 10 AM", and it's just 10:17 right now. But Yamcha says they'd feel their strong ki if they were anywhere on Earth. Just then, there's an explosion up in the air. It's Yajirobe's car. Piccolo says to look, there's something there; they've attacked! Then they see them go down into the city, but nobody got a good look at them. Goku says he couldn't feel their ki at all, and wonders what's up with that. Gohan says they're artificial humans, so maybe they don't have ki. And in the middle of a big street in the city, there's an old man with a mustache and long white hair, and the other is a short, fat, pale person. Each one is wearing a hat that has the Red Ribbon logo. The artificial humans have appeared!